


Risa and Shine

by KerryLamb



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BBW, Curvy!Nyota, Day At The Beach, F/M, Risa - Freeform, Shameless Smut, big butts and I cannot lie, crackfic, nonplussed!Vulcans, oocSpockmaybe, stupidsillydirtytalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryLamb/pseuds/KerryLamb
Summary: Swimsuits acquired and the kids squared away back on Earth with the grands, Nyota and Spock head over to Risa for a little r&r and Spock's 30 year school reunion. Spock does not find the prospect of being amongst his old childhood bullies to be productive for relax and Nyota was still a bit nervous to show off her curves in her new bikinis. Thick with ingenuity as our pair is, the two of them come up with a risque compromise to take care of both problems with one solution.





	1. Ish Jarel (dat ass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyotarules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/gifts).



> A/N: This is a ridiculous PWP one shot I did as a loose sequel to Swimsuit season where the Nyota gets to flaunt her curvy figure and Spock gets to show off in front of his childhood bullies. It's somewhat of a crossover with me envisioning AOS Nyota with a more sultry figure like TOS Uhura and AOS is older like liks TOS Spock because they've been married for a while and have three kids. Srsly just some tag warnings because I can't help myself and I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good: BBWs, Voyeurism, BJ, Body/Booty worship, spanking, crack/comedy, smut and nonsense. Happy New years.

Spock couldn’t be more pleased if he tried. Nyota was gathering admirers like a blossom gathered bees.

 

Though there were a great number of differences between Vulcans and humans, one of the few things they had in common were class reunions. 

 

As the date for the event approached the more agitated the Commander grew. Thoughts of how the reunion might transpire had been a particularly deep thorn in his side.

 

All that changed with Spock’s newly bonded mate attending him as he made his rounds. Catching up and networking with his fellow alumni Spock and Uhura took in the all the sand, surf and activities the Risan Placid Shores Beach Resort had to offer. Wet as the planet was, the tradewinds still made it a prime location for the Vulcans to congregate for their 30 year reunion.

 

The lack of sticky humidity, biting pests and turbulent weather, Risa quickly rose to the top of the list of favored places to hold the event. Spock hadn’t thought much of it, what with his angst in seeing his classmates but he hadn’t thought about how brilliant and devilish his beloved was.

 

He leaned back against the soft wood of the lounge chair and watched the males out of the corner of his eye with great amusement. One after another, his former upper school tormentors looked out on the sunny shoreline. If he were to follow their gaze Spock knows it’s not going to lead to the sand or the breaking waves just beyond.

 

Spock lowers his PADD onto his lap and indulges himself in the ‘scenery’. Along with the others, Spock stares at Nyota in open admiration. The Vulcans off to the side however also look on in approval and curiosity. Every so often one would coolly shoot Spock a look of awe or growing jealousy. He could hardly fault them; she was stunning.

 

From the first day they arrived at the resort, a number of the Vulcan males had taken to gathering in the open air cafe overlooking the crystal water bay for their morning meal. Between delicately spearing their food onto forks and passing food laden plates around and across the table, they watched the waves. They were also watching the curvy Kenyan beauty as she jogged through the sand wearing shorts that could be considered criminal for how they hugged at her ample backside.

 

It was not lost on Spock that every morning thereafter, more and more males had joined him during his breakfast asking him questions between stolen glances of his adun’a as she slowly stretched and twisted in her daily exercise routine. 

 

Some of his classmates were a little more open with their appreciation of his mate’s physical appearance by not even bothering to look at him as they asked Spock how they met. Though the Vulcans who conversed with him changed the story of their interaction with Spock stayed the same with most conversations starting and ending like a broken record. It would begin with something safe like how he was enjoying starfleet and what experiments was he planning on submitting to the VSA for possible review before breaking down into how Uhura was so becoming or who approached who first. No matter the other topics, one question in particular was always asked by the male contingent. What was it like being with a human.

 

One childhood bully in particularly had taken note of Nyota’s impressive stature and came to him on the fourth morning of their weeklong stay. He set his tea beside Spock as the Starfleet officer was going over the news on his notePADD.

  
  


“Greetings, Spock,” Bov nodded, taking a seat next to him and placing his plate of toasts and fruit in his lap.

 

“Salutations…” Spock answered coolly. His tone was supercilious to even his own ears and probably wasn’t lost to his fellow Vulcan. He continued stare down at the screen as if he couldn’t be bothered though he knew Nyota could feel his smug satisfaction as he ignored his old classmate. Bov had either chosen to go on in good spirits or yet to pick up on Spock’s indifference as he looked out onto the beach to the copper skinned human treading about on the sand in a bikini that was more string than fabric.

 

“Your mate...she is quite stunning. How did you two become acquainted?” he asked, taking a bite of the toast wedged on his fork. Spock spied Bov moving his mouth to speak to him while still eyeing Nyota. She had just started into a set of jumping jacks that from it’s body quaking nature was sure to grab every male’s attention.

 

Even as she was facing them, Bov couldn’t help but notice he could still see her round rump from the front as it bounced against the pale teal and white checkered swim bottoms. Her breasts were equally bouncy as they went down and rebounded heavily against the small cups of her halter top. Bov swallowed roughly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she paused and moved into warrior poses. The low lunges only heightened the swell of her backside and threatened to swallow her bottoms between her rear. “Yes, quite an attractive female.”

 

Spock continued to remain aloof but couldn’t help giving into the impulse to tease his past harrier. All those times Bov and his accomplices had harangued Spock were now being met with a grand sense of irony. 

 

Day after day the boor had tried to shame him about his half human heritage but Spock stood firmly in who and what he was as best he could. Though he had dedicated his life to living as a Vulcan to control his mind and emotions, he could and would not deny the half that his mother had given him. 30 years later saw the beginning of his revenge, to have his tormentor openingly fawning over his full blooded human wife. It was just too rich to pass up, logical or not.

 

Spock had a notion that something like this would happen even if they hadn’t plotted against his past browbeaters but making a strategy secured the outcome. Knowing how charming Nyota was and how alluring her exotic human looks could be, the commander devised a plan with his Ashayam beforehand to torment his childhood bullies by way of her lascivious form. She was all too happy to take him up on his plan.

 

Though she was wholly committed to her mate and was sensitive to his Vulcan possessiveness, Nyota was still human and loved to bask in the delicious thrill of male attention. It also helped that in the face of admiring males, Spock tended to indulge her with excessive displays of public affection and this morning was sure to be the grandest.

 

Nyota must have picked up on his mischievousness because she tossed her curly hair over her shoulder and gave him a knowing wink. He raised a brow at her while broadcasting his lust through their bond and she nodded, unnecessarily adjusting her string bikini bottoms tighter so more of her suntan rear was exposed.

 

In the few days they had been there, her skin darkened from a tawny golden ochre to a rich,vivid brown. The stark contrast was now clear to see with the smaller coverage along her rotund rump. Bov inhaled sharply as her rear shook and fought against the skimpy excuse for bathing wear as she moved onto yoga. She started in the mountain pose with her hands held high above her, accentuating the line of her figure. The sun glistened across as she bent and stretched into a perverse looking downward-facing dog. 

 

Bov’s eyes widen from a range of emotions as he ran his gaze over inch afforded to him. “ Yes...how was it that you two met?” he repeated himself.

 

Spock allowed himself a quick smirk at the near slack jaw expression Bov was making before schooling his face back neutral. “Oh, my human? She was one of my former students. Top of her class,” he said, absently going back to looking at the screen but smiling to himself as he caught Bov’s and a number of other males nearby turn to him in shock.

 

“A former student?” asked Povik. “How intriguing."

 

“Yes.” Spock yawned as if talking about this bored him to no end. “She had a class of mine and once she completed, she approached me about ‘dating’. Said she could not rid me from her mind and that she had to have me. After T’Pring called an end to our betrothal, I was free to indulge Nyota’s wish to do so. It became easier to court her after graduation, but the whole celebration took so long as she completed her study what with so many honors and recognition events…”

 

Silence fell over the small crowd until a lanky male that Spock recognized from his Ancient Literature class by the name of Urol spoke up with a question of his own. “Is it true that human females are as amorous in person as they were described in the first contact documents?”

 

Spock scoffed and grabbed a bulin fruit, peeling the skin free of the bitter fruit and discarding the pulp as he chewed the sweet exterior. “Though I claim to be no expert, I have found Nyota to be even more libidinous than the report depicted. When we first engaged in the carnal aspect of our relationship, I thought her to be under the throes of Pon Farr similar to our males because she demanded intercourse so frequently. However, it soon became apparent that her insatiable sexual appetite was nothing more than the norm and not anything triggered by a hormonal response.”

 

The skinny male swallowed and looked back at Nyota who was now reapplying sunscreen oil to her tawny skin, paying unneeded attention to her breasts as she rubbed the mounds until the glistened in the sun like milk duds. “Oh...that sounds...difficult to manage.”

 

Spock sighed and nodded, peeling and devouring more of the skin as he gestured to his wife as she made a show of applying the slick liquid to her legs. “Yes, I was woefully unprepared at first but my human blood helps me to temper her ‘neediness,’. However, she cannot help but be overwhelmed by my Vulcan anatomy in my nether region. You see, human females when handled just so are  _ very _ orgasmic creatures and just as pleasurable to experience as they are comparatively tighter than Vulcan females…their males are not knotted or as long so though I fit, the space is noticeably...snug.” 

 

The small audience turned to the shapely African again and audibly gasped as she oiled her plump bottom, smacking at the hefty cheeks to rid her hand of the excess lotion, making the sepia toned globes quake in a way that was oddly hypnotic.

 

Bov’s jaw hung low as Nyota turned her back into the sunlight, her shiny sienna skin sparkling with a high glossy sheen. As the small African shifted her weight from one leg to the next, her ass briefly blinded them as it reflected the light from the incoming rays of the morning sun. The sight of her voluptuous figure was no less than spectacular. 

 

Another male whose curiosity got the better of him came inquiring about his mate. “Are all humans as...supple as your female?”

 

Spock pouted his lips and raised a brow as he pretended to think over the question. “Hmm, not all but on a whole they are more developed in their secondary sexual organs and posteriors than Vulcan females, particularly those of African origin but not exclusive to. Though I fear generalizing her species, I have found them to be quite pleasing where their minds and posteriors are concerned.”

 

“And her posterior…” Bov continued on with the topic while watching intently as her small brown hands stroked the silky skin of her stomach to a high sheen, “when mounted from the rear…”

 

Spock narrowed his eyes and glared at the brown eyed brute. “I have no comment on the matter.  _ Ish kohmin heh ish-jarel t’nash veh…  _ (that human and that ass are mine…),” he growled in vulgar lowland Vulcan with a brief flash of a fearsome sneer.

 

Sensing the change in mood, Nyota bounded over like some imagined bronze goddess gracing the beach. long, springy locks trailed behind her like a curly lion's mane from swimming in the sea earlier that morning. The antiquated show of red clad lifeguards came to mind as Spock watched Nyota running towards him like sex on a stick.

 

The effects of the Risa’s gravity on her body was illogically pleasing. It should not be legal for so much of her body to jiggle in such a tantalizingly manner. By Surak he could watch her run all day. Regardless of what she thought as she tried on the swimsuits on earth, her body’s transformation after children was gorgeously done. Long and short of it, he could not get enough of her fuller figure.

 

As she padded up to his seat the scent of salt, sun screen and coconut oil hit his nose in a heady mix with a strong under current of her own perfume.

 

“Spock..." she whined, leaning over his seated frame and dragging her slick, sable fingers across his hand.” I can't reach my back with the sunscreen. Can you get it for me?"

 

She turned slowly around and presented him with her back, lifting her soft, wooly hair out of the way. The other males present held their breath and stared wide eyed between her rear and Spock's unmoving face.

 

He grunted with a grumpy sounding huff, though she could clearly feel his growing arousal from the view and her proximity. “I am growing tired of the seaside, Ashayam. Are you ready to retire from your calisthenics?"

 

“ Really so soon?” She gave him an exaggerated pout over her shoulder, biting at her bottom lip and placing her hands on her hips. His eyes fell to her navel as she turned to face him and traced the beaded belly chain he brought for just this occasion to accentuate her slight waist.

 

As Nyota straightened her back and puffed up her shiny, round chest in a mock show of anger, Spock noticed that his classmate Grok’s face was flush bright lime green though his face remained impassive. “But Spock, we just got here twenty minutes ago!"

 

He sighed heavily when she leaned forward heaving her scantily clad breasts in his face while wiggling her rear in the air. Both suppressed a smile as they heard a male that Spock knew as Harik emit a pained groan when Spock took two fingers and tapped her ass with a loud smack, knowing that the present males got a full view of the ozh’etsa he placed on her bottom. Nyota squeal at the spanking and giggled as he massaged the sting away with his palm. “ Did I hurt you, K’diwa?” he asked earnestly, caressing along the crest where her leg met her rear. 

 

“ No just surprised me that’s all. Mmm, feels better now.” she hummed as he move up to kneed the rest. The assaulted cheek bouncing back and jiggling lightly against his hand, cooling his skin as he ran his fingers over its plush curve.

All the while, his classmates looked on at a loss of how to react to the very private display of affection that the two of them put on so very publicly. Most of them blinked more than necessary while other stared in shock. A few more of them took to adjusting their beach casual robes, somewhat down and center.

 

Spock nearly hummed with laughter at their dismay but went back to addressing his wife for the second phase of their scheme. “Ashayam, if you wish to continue, be my guest but do not whine at me.”

 

When he stood up she practically climbed him, curling one hand around the bottom of his shirt to snake it across the flat plane of his abdomen while the other hand’s fingers fanned over his ear in a teasing caress. With a sigh that was none too innocent in its tone, Nyota hooked her leg high around his waist and smiled up at him with fiery eyes. “Well, if not oiling my back and spending time at the beach, will you indulge this one by attending to me elsewhere?”

 

Spock gave her buzz through their shared link and a subtle wink before groaning loudly as she crushed her soft figure against his body. “Again Ashayam? I have already attended to your needs twice this morning.”  _ No need for them to know it was he who proposed doing so when they woke in the earlier hours of the dawn because he couldn’t wait to have her until later in the afternoon _ Spock thought placing an ozh’etsa under her chin.

 

Urol inhaled sharply at the protest and darted his eyes between them. Other the others looked nearly as baffled at her wanton display towards her mate in front of them. 

 

When her request was enthusiastically met, Nyota look down and to the side with her face appearing crestfallen for their small audience. Spock’s thrill from how much they were eating out of his figurative hand was tinkling her at her sides and she was trying hard to stay in character. Biting the inside of her cheek, Nyota cleared her throat and rubbed the phantom touch away. 

 

“I understand. I will just go on ahead and shower. Excuse me, K’diwa,” she said softly before walking off. It was Spock’s turn to stifle his mirth as his wife put a hard wind to her hips as she strolled away, once more subjecting the Vulcan males to the hypnotic bounce that rippled from cheek to bubbly cheek with every step she took.

 

Harik groaned again while the skinny male, Urol, swallowed loudly with his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down his neck like a buoy on the water against the high collar of his linen robe.

 

With her exit, it was nearly time for the grand finale. Gathering his notePADD and breakfast plate Spock made a grand display of being put out while sulking at his shoulders and blinking over at his wife’s disappearing figure with a dismissive blink. “If you will excuse me, I must go and attend to my wife. She can get difficult to live with when not relieved regularly of tension,” he explained, though he was referencing her appointed monthly massages as opposed to frequent sexual encounters. Of both, there were plenty to be had.

 

Bov and the others nodded their understanding.The impression of what they thought however was as clear from the look of envy in their eyes. “Of course. We will be sure to speak with you at a later time.” Harik said with another smooth nod.

 

“ Very well.” Spock answer, putting away his plate in the refreshing and tucking his PADD under his arm. He started to leave but stopped as if struck by a wave of inspiration. “Please swing by our bungalow as I am sure my bonded can be placated with sweet words or possibly a mind meld in a few minutes time. I would really appreciate being able to join you all for the Suus Mahna workshop this afternoon and would welcome walking with you all to the grounds.”

  
“We will be sure to,” Bov answered as the others nodded in reply and Spock went off towards their room to move to phase two of operation ‘Revenge of the Nerds’.


	2. We should stop looking but we can't

Coming into the room, Spock smiled gently at his mate as she broke into a fit of giggles at their naughtiness. “Oh my gosh! We got ‘em! God, I love pranking Vulcans. No offense sweetie.”

 

“ Hardly any could be taken. The whole lot of them appeared quite gullible to our antics,” he said with a pleased shrug of his broad shoulders.

 

Nyota tugged the strings of her bikini loose and sauntered up to her mate who kindly leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she moaned against his mouth as his hands ran down her back to cup and squeeze her bottom. As they deepened the kiss a flicker of concern struck him that his adun’a might in fact feel pressured into going along with their stunt. As much as it was an act, the experience did put her person in an open, vulnerable position. Reluctantly breaking away from her mouth, Spock licked his lips absently and stared down at her.

 

“Nyota, if you do not wish to continue with our planned performance then –”

 

She pressed a finger to his lips to silence his offer only to find it being pulled inside his mouth by his hot, sandy tongue. Smirking she gave him a final vote of reassurance. “No, I wanna do this. It’s going to be fun! When else do I get you to act so shamefully in public?”

 

Spock playfully bit her finger and released it from his mouth. “ Aside from our encounter at the department store dressing room, I cannot recall it being a regular occurrence. Be that as it may, this time will not be the first nor do I think it will be our last.”

 

“That’s because it feels twice as good being twice as bad…”. Nyota reached down and ran her finger across the seam of his robe, increasing the pressure as she crossed over his bulging bump where his lok laid straining against the fabric. 

 

Spock scoffed and ran his large hands over her slight shoulders. “If you say that is the case. I hear a large group headed down our hall towards doorway. It all likelihood it’s probably the others. Go and set yourself up and I shall join you once I confirm that it is Bov, Harik and the rest of them.”

 

Nyota nodded and gave him a kiss. “I’m sorry in advance for how slutty I’m going to be and have already been.”

 

Spock smiled once more with an impish look. “For your lewdness, Nyota, you never need to apologize.”

 

She laughed and walked away from him towards the open air shower and patio. “You’re just the worst.”

 

Spock quirked an eyebrow and began to strip. “I learned it from the best, Ashayam.”

 

\-----------------

 

Bov walked down the corridor with five other males trailing behind him as he went to retrieve Spock for the martial arts workshop that afternoon. His teeth ground loudly against one another as he mind ran in circles. He could not for the logic of him belief that the hybrid had found  _ AND _ secured such an arousing mate.

His groin was still tight as his lok swelled and strained against his robes while he watched her at play on the beach. He used his plate to cover up the embarrassing show of desire as the others continued to distract the gangly starfleet commander with questions about his exceptional bondmate.

 

“How is it that Spock could lure such a voluptuous female?” harped Urol, pulling at a loose string on his sleeve in a show of nervousness. “He is not even considered good looking among us!”

 

Harik snorted and pulled at his lapel with an obvious sneer. “He would not know the first thing about pleasing a female – Vulcan, Human or otherwise. He has probably yet to make his bonded achieve climax as he was boasting about earlier. He is half human and humans lie. It is known. One should think that’s why T’Pring left him.”

 

The group hummed quietly in Vulcan amusement as they stalked closer to where the couple was housed.

 

As they drew closer with only a corner to turn, they were startled to hear a loud, bawdy cry from the back of the S’chn T’gai bungalow.

 

They stilled, unsure of what was happening until they heard the familiar voice of their schoolmate cut through the air. “ _ Du heh tishau, pi’ komihn? Du heh tishau lok? _ (You like that little human? You like that lok?)” he growled out with a huff as she enveloped his thick, spotted cock between her lips and into her warm mouth.

 

Grok peeked around the bend getting an eyeful of the scene and jerked his head back with another green blush blazing across his face. “I see them.”

 

“And? What is it they are doing?” Bov asked gruffly. His loins were stirring once more with thoughts he cared not to dwell on too long. In vain he hoped that perhaps the pair was watching a holovid of pornography a bit too loudly.  His hopes were dashed as Grok’s green face recounted what he saw.

 

“They are mating...somewhat,” he said quietly.

 

“Somewhat? Please clarify somewhat,” demanded Harik.

 

Grok swallowed and licked his lips anxiously as his eyes darted around the hallway. “Well you see...the female...Spock’s female has taken his lok...but not in her keshtan-ur.”

 

The males looked about at each other questioning where else he would put it when Grok continued with a cracking voice. “His human has taken his lok into her mouth and is sucking about it like an ameelah (a fried banana like fruit dish with a soft center)!”

 

The males took only one second to collectively decide to round the bend and see this feat for themselves. As they came around they were startled to gasping open mouth gapes as Nyota mouth suckled at her mate’s cock, her head bobbing up and down the green, ridged shaft while Spock’s fingers were tangled in her hair and guiding her head into his pumping hips.

 

As with all the bungalows that were detached from the main resort hotel, their beach villa had the option of closing and opening the walls at will. They also had a small courtyard in the back with a quaint looking garden and free standing shower head for cleaning oneself from the beach. It was there they found the fully nude couple, half under the spray of water with Nyota kneeling in front of her towering Vulcan mate and lavishing his lok with her tongue.

  
  


The posse ducked down and hid behind a large set of flowering bushes with hisses to keep quiet. Bending branches and dodging insects feeding around the flowers, they spied on the pair partaking an act that no Vulcan dare speak of.

 

“I have heard of this! Humans enjoy pleasuring each other orally! How does she place so much of him in her mouth? It’s as if she’s half Denobulian!” Urol hissed, keeping his voice down as they watched, enthralled by the oddly stimulating and morally debauched attention Spock was receiving from his Adun’a. It was clear that she had showered and Spock had sought her out as her freshly oiled skin was still beaded water as few bubbles of soap.

 

Where Bov had thought Spock was nothing but skin and bone, was now clear to see that he had put on weight by way of lean muscles that flexed and bunched as he fucked his beloved’s mouth with a zeal he would have himself if he were so lucky to be on the receiving end.

 

Bov’s Adun’a, though kind, was reserved like most Vulcan females and bore his sexual attention with an attitude that was borderline indifferent. Sure she had her amorous times but they were frigid in comparison to the fiery burn that Spock’s Nyota displayed.

 

Even as she mouthed his lok, Nyota hummed and moaned around the head as if it were her favorite treat, occasionally looking up with her big brown eyes fixed on him as she engulfed his lok with a heat that was solely human.

 

Since her back was turned slightly towards them, the group was awarded a prime feast for their eyes as they were able to view both her breasts and sopping wet posterior as she took possession of her mate in the most primal of ways.

 

Breaking the suction with a loud, wet pop, Nyota took his torrid cock in both hands, stroking with one hand over the other as she noisily slurped at the head. “Mmm baby, you taste so good.”

 

Spock blinked at her with a ragged sigh. “ _ Kuv du potau abru’kah, dungi zahu-tor kauk weh rom nash veh. _ (If you keep it up I shall soon taste even better.)”

 

She giggled and rose up a bit and crushed his lok between the soft, squishy weight of her breasts. Smacking her lips around the hot, steely flesh of his cock, Nyota nuzzled his shaft with long, humming moans as its head grazed across her cheek. 

 

“ Mmm, where are you going to come today, Spock-kam? On my face…” she purred rubbing the side of her face along his shaft. Turning her face, Nyota dragged her tongue up along the veiny bottom and sighed softly when she reached the head. “... in my mouth…? Hehe...what about my…” 

 

Spock snarled loudly, baring his teeth as Nyota bounced and jiggled the ample weight of her breasts around his lok in her hands and ticklishly nibbled at the blunt head of his erection. Looking up beneath her lashes she employed her teeth along the edge of it where it flared out from the shaft. “Like that? You want to come right here on my chest? Is it good for you, Osu?”

 

Grok reeled back towards Harik and whispered in quick, clipped tones. “ She referred to mate as her teacher? How scandalous!”

 

Bov swallowed quietly and spoke out the side of his mouth. “ Her salaciousness knows no bounds. She places his lok everywhere! Humans…”

Spock threw his head back with a purring groan when her mouth closed around him again and slurped at him hungrily. Releasing her hold on her breasts, Nyota double fisted his cock and pumped the verdant monster into her gaping mouth. Popping her mouth free, Nyota licked her lips and smiled up at him. “ Isn’t my mouth good, Osu?”

 

“ _Du’keshtan’ur_ _weh rom_ ( Your sex is better)” Spock replied to down at his wife, his voice rough and low as he seized her by the  waist. Nyota giggled in his arms as he mouthed around her neck and pawed at her soft belly. Coming closer to her mouth Spock fastened his lips to hers and placed his hands lower, playfully shaking his mate’s bottom in the hold of his hands. 

 

Nyota giggled into his mouth as he did so, wagging her backside to add to the teasing. Standing up on her tippy toes and lacing her arms behind his neck, Nyota deepened the kiss and took the lead, pinning his tongue with her own and taking his lok into her hand with a few tight pumps. 

 

Spock broke the kiss and huffed at her attempt at dominance. “  _ Du vesh rasahkosh. Du bolau pi’taflaya pinkau. _ ( You’ve been naughty today. You deserve a small punishment.)”

 

Nyota gasped in surprise as she felt her husband’s large, hot hand come down across one cheek, followed quickly by the other. “ Ah! Osu!” she cried out wriggling in his arms. Spock replied with doling out another, this time a bit harder so that the sound of his hand connecting with her backside rung out into the air. “ Oh! Oh Spock yes!”

 

Spock’s lips parted with the rumbling growl as he took the hand he was not spanking her with up towards her breasts. Full things that they were, Spock took his time in gently rolling each nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Nyota arched her back and jiggled her breasts up towards his face in a saucy offer to do more. 

 

Bov blinked in astonishment at the scene before him. Spock was spanking his mate’s behind and she liked it! Not only that she welcome his mouth to suck and nip at her breasts. What a brazen, little mate he had. His Uhura had been nothing but polite and mannerly all throughout her interactions and he knew personally of no other human that seemed as of observate of  _ Vuhlkansu _ culture. 

 

Every evening meal her clothes were pressed and her hair elegantly dressed as she sat silently eating alongside that gawky creature of a husband Spock. But Bov had underestimated both of them by assuming he knew all there was to know. 

 

The Spock he had grown up with was short, bookish youth that was prone to emotional bouts of rage and crying when he had his logic tested. Nothing about the bookish hybrid denoted that he would become something great let alone legendary. How could anyone have known that his maverick move in turning down the VSA would have brought forth an envious career within Starfleet. Overrun by humans, Spock had made a way for Vulcans like himself and other aliens to make Starfleet their own.

 

And to see how the male had made it his own...making off with this wonderfully curvaceous woman who had once been his student! Bov had checked his comm and was doubly dumbfounded to find that Nyota Uhura was a peerless in her field. He would have never deduced that a human female with such ravishing looks as hers would have housed such a brilliant mind and skill set. 

 

It seemed that among her talents, fitness and deep throating were among them. Bov spread the branches of the bush wider to see if he could witness any of other places where the human and her diluted Vulcan male showed sexual aptitude.

 

Peering back through the bushes he spied the pair still grinding along one another as Spock sucked loudly at his human’s plump breasts, occasionally pulling his head back to stretch the mound or mashing his face against her chest with a hungry snarl. For her part Nyota pulled at the hair along the back of his head while mewing for him to not stop. “ Oh God, so good, please please please don’t stop. Mmm, suck ‘em. Yeah like that...Oh, mmm Spock.”

 

Grok’s mouth fidgeted while Urol leaned forward in open appreciation at the site. “ By Surak. Why does he not take her mind? Does he not want to share their minds as he takes her breasts between his lips?”

 

Harik shook his head in confusion and not so subtly licked his lips. “This is a curious style of mating. Neither have achieved climax and yet they look content to have him suckle at her chest. He could simply lift her up onto lok as he stands and take her thusly. Humans are not nearly as heavy as we are.”

 

Bov remained silent, too fixated with Spock’s groping at Nyota to comment further. Licking and sucking his way across her chest, Spock did not cease in his corporal punishment as Uhura’s rump nor did she stop herself from squealing as he did so. 

 

From their vantage point, the Vulcans could see a rosy red blush creeping up from underneath the golden brown of her skin along her ass. His hands’ attention were even more visible where the sun had failed to kiss her skin and remained lighter in its complexion from the swimsuit. 

 

Nyota rolled her body suggestively against him as Spock switched to flicking his roughly textured tongue against her nipples and swatting her rear at random. Despite biting her lip now, Nyota could do little to stifle her moans and soon found herself clawing at his chest as she tried to hook her long shapely leg over his hip and sink his lok inside her. 

 

“ Osu...Osu, sanoi. ( Teacher...teacher please...)” she whined, cupping his face tenderly. “ Please...I need you now. Gimme that big, fat lo-Whoa!”

 

Nyota shrieked as Spock s ent her flying onto a nearby padded wicker sofa with a causal use of his strength. 

 

She landed with a bouncing umph and laughed heartily as Spock stalked over towards her with a playful growl, his wiry muscled frame stretching in way that made her coo.

 

“She is incredibly vocal,” Grok noted as Spock grabbed the leg Nyota had hanging off the side of the couch and gently bit her calf making. She arched with a long, loud moan.

 

Urol and Brov nodded as Harik looked on intently, sucking at the air as Spock bit her inner thigh and then dipped his head between her legs. “Look! He is reciprocating from early!”

 

They looked on in terrified awe as Spock turned his wife’s cunt into a veritable feast. Her moans grew louder and more insistent when he added his hand to his ministrations, filling her up as he lapped between soft lips. She was speaking now in a language they were unfamiliar with but it was evident that Spock understood because soon she was shivering against face and crying out with an ecstasy that had never heard from their own bonded’s lips. “Oh Spock! OH!”

 

He licked at the moisture at her thighs and his mouth and sucked the rest clean from his fingers. Grok’s blush nearly matched the bush he was hiding behind at the pair while Urol’s adam’s apple had almost hidden itself away in his throat. Harik swallowed and glanced in Bov with a mixture of shock and panic on his face. “ Have you ever witnessed such a sight? Is this how humans couple?”

 

Bov shook his head slowly in disbelief and pulled at his jaw with his hand. “ Never in all my years. I never would have hypothesised such an occurrence. To think, this is the same male that mastered the study cubes and rushed down the halls of our school…”

 

They fell silent as Spock stood up and seized his mate’s hips with a mischievous tilt to his lips. He turned his human to face away from him, propping the buxom female up so that her arms and knees were resting on the couch and her rear rose high in the air. 

 

A small smile he expressed earlier returned at the corner of his lips as he raised his hand and gave her massive rump a gently smack on each cheek. Nyota moaned aloud and wiggled her ass for more when he didn’t continue. “  _ Glazhau du. Mesh. Ri tangu du ni k’avon na’nash veh, Nyota.  _ (Look at you. Shameful. I had no idea you would be so greedy for me, Nyota.)”

 

Nyota’s head fell against the couch cushion with a needy little whimper as Spock used his hands to spread her big cheeks apart and view her sodden sex. “ You and only you, Osu. Noone else makes me burn, baby.” she moaned as he ran his fingers across the round plane of her rear. “ No one else makes me so wet and hot.”

 

A number of males in the behind Bov and Grok made huffs of disappointment as Nyota continued her breathy declarations of desire towards her mate. Urol actually made a sigh of dejection as he watched Spock slap Nyota slap her fat rump as she begged for more of whatever he would give her. “ It appears only Spock-an ( Mr.Spock) inspires the human to passion and not solely his Vulcan features.”

 

“ That is indeed unfortunate. Looking at Spock-an and his...physique I could hypotheses why the human female may be partial to him only.” Harik commented idly shifting the branches to get a gain a better view of Nyota mewing from her mate’s hand across her rear while he stroked himself above her. 

 

“ Please, please, Spock. I want you.” she panted. Pushing back on his hands she presented herself as best she could while bracing herself on her forearms.

 

Sighing hungrily at the sight, the Vulcan hybrid kneaded the flesh below his hand and continued to taunt his mate. “  _ Du ni bolaya,pi’veh. Kwon sum eit’jae t’lok ong t’ru’lut _ . (You are so needy, little one. Always begging for my lok and my mouth.”

 

Uhura squirmed in his hold as he pushed his lok against then inside of her with a sound so feral it put the lot of them to shame. It was a thick bruiser of a thing but the two had ways to make it work to pleasure them both. Making plaintive little whimpers as Spock worked to have his lok accommodated, Nyota egged him on. “Mmm, mmm baby, I always wanted to ride a horse but it feels like a horse is riding me. You’re so fucking big, I love it, like a stallion stud.” she cursed, hissing as he withdrew and purring when he pushed back.

 

He smacked  her ass again  and elicited a squeal from his coarse mate’s mouth. “Du aitlu’a keh? Du aitul’a t’lok? ( You want it? You want my lok?)”

 

She reached back digging her nails into his hips as he pushed flush against her ass and giggled with a recalcitrant grin on her face. “ You know I do, Osu. You know I’m your little fuck slut. C’mon draft horse, giddy up and ride me home to greener pastures!” she ordered laughing at her own silly lewdness.

 

It was then Nyota pulled forward and worked her hips back against his abdomen with a loud, resounding clap as her cheeks hit his pelvis. She gained a rhythm and fucked his lok from knot to tip, not quite reaching the hilt but enjoying herself nonetheless. She continued emphatically keening as she bounced against his pelvis.

 

“Is this glorious being what all humans are like?” Harik asked in open admiration. They all watched enraptured as Nyota threw her head back with a look of ecstasy and pounded her hefty rear against her Vulcan’s bulky member. Spock looked equally memorized as he palmed her quivering backside and met her thrust for thrust. 

 

“ I for one am most appreciative of my memory recall…” Urol rasped hoarsely as Spock’s hands went to Nyota’s hips and used the hold to drive into her more rapidly. Nyota scrunched up her face and clawed at the couch to hold herself steady as Spock shook her and the couch with his verve and enthusiasm. 

“ I, for one, could never forget this, even if it were possible.” Bov confessed, shaking his head. After a moment of high pitched keening from his mate, Spock withdrew completely and sat heavily onto the couch. Nyota was still whimpering frefully when she peered over her shoulder and through her head to see what he was doing.

 

“ Fau-tor nash veh. (Mount/Ride this one)”

 

The group of Vulcan groaned collectively as Nyota moved from her hands and knees to straddle his waist. Flipping her hair back with a wicked grin across her face, she slowly sank down onto his lok as Spock held it steady. “ Ha, ha tishaya.” he hissed as she took in his knot. “ Rom.”

 

Once fully impaled onto his lap, Nyota held his shoulders and gave out a heady cry of hedonistic glee. “ I’m so full! God, it’s amazing. You ready for this work I’m about to put on you, you old nag?” she cackled.

 

Spock gave a pointed lift of his eyebrow before lifting her up and slamming her back down against his lap with a resound clap. Nyota’s eyes went wide while her mouth shrunk into a little o of surprise. “ Holy shit! Oh!”

 

From there the pair’s raucous behavior only became louder and more licentious much to the group’s dismay and delight. Spock’s arms brought her down just as his hips pistoned upwards to meet her keshtan-ur with the same passion as he possessed when taking her from behind. Up and down, in and out, Nyota held on for dear life as Spock held her from her rear and took her in smooth, measured strokes. “ Oh God I’m going to come! Spock! I’m…”

 

One of his hands snaked away from her ass and hide itself away near her center and left the human seated upon his lok screaming up towards the sky.

 

“ She sounds distressed.” Grok whispered in concern.

 

Bov blinked rapidly at the sight and shook his head briefly.“ I am not entirely convinced of that fact.”

 

“ I too, remain uncertain of it…” Urol agreed as Spock continued to beat himself against his moaning bondmate. She had barely recovered from her climax when he locked his fingers over her face and pulled them both under the thrall of his own bliss.

 

With one hand still at her face and one at her hip, Spock captured her mouth and held her down onto her lok. Nyota kissed him back more or less, too tired and overstimulated to worry about the quality of it until his knot sent her shivering once more. Spock shushed her whimpering pulled her plush figure fast against him as he trapped most of the sticky white mess inside her.  “  _ T’pi’aitlu’e’sha _ (My little lust devil).”

 

Nyota gave a tired chuckle and nuzzled briefly against the fuzzy trail of hair at his chest. “ Indeed. That was one wild ride.”

 

Rubbing his nose along the curly mass of her hair, Spock murmured to her softly. “ That was quite a performance, little one.”

 

She scoffed and gave a quick glance over to the bush where she knew the bullies to be hiding. “ Who was acting? Now go on sweetie, you’re going to be late.”

 

/ I cherish thee./

 

She giggled as his amusement tickled her sides and planted a kiss under his chin. “ I know you do, you filthy animal. I know you do.”

 

\---------

 

The next morning Spock sat as he had the day before, lounging and reading with his breakfast to the side. On sand near the puffy clumps of seafoam gathered on the shore was Nyota sitting on the beach looking out onto the bay. A pail sat beside her, full of shells for their children to play with and study and a bottle of pale lager she occasionally sipped as she went. 

 

The contentment with herself and the relaxation she found on Risa sat in the back of Spock’s mind like a drowsy happiness one experienced when waking from a nap. The emotion of it was better than the scenic view before him and felt like a vacation in itself. 

 

His bondmate had been doubtful of her beauty and desirable nature after their third kanlar but after their romp in the bungalow and his report back of all the jealous, awed inspired looks he gained during the suus mahna workshop, it seemed his spirited bride had gotten her figurative groove back.

 

She glanced at him from over her shoulder and gave him a soft smile that warmed his belly. He heart sped up in response, thrilled that the expression that broke across her face was for him and him only. He had made her feel like the woman he knew her to be, not just the wife and mother of three but the sexy, luscious Kenyan that gave just as good as she got if not better. Coupling with her had surely taken years off of him as well as away. If he weren’t careful Nyota would give him a cardiac anomaly with the way she bedded him. 

 

Now, if he could only convince her to allow him entrance to her-

 

“ Greetings Spock-an.”

 

Spock blinked away the risque image he had just been picturing to glance over to Bov as he took a seat in the lounge chair beside him. 

 

Spock inclined his head towards him and back towards his wife as she tied up her frizzy up with a hairband at her wrist. “ Salutation, Bov. Was your morning well met?”

 

“ Indeed it was.” Bov said clearing his throat as he watch Nyota standing up from her seat on the beach with her legs and bikini clad rear covered in sand. He cleared his throat again when he caught Spock giving him a mild glare. “ I had something in wish I and the others wished to express to you.”

 

Nonplussed as to what Bov would want to say to him, Spock nodded his head for him to continue and put down his PADD in his lap.

 

Bov adjusted his robe and met his eyes evenly. “ I am aware of my transgression against you...how I and my comrades made school and other peer led social events difficult for you. I purposely made out to cause offense and for that this one asks for your forgiveness.”

 

Now Spock was truly confused. “ No offense where none is taken, Bov. I am curious however as to the nature of your confession?”

 

Bov’s eyes immediately fell back onto Nyota’s nubile figure and back to Spock before he thought he could be noticed. “ In truth, I did not understand you. You look as V’tosh as I or the others and your intellect outshone all the rest of us. I was too young to deal with my envy as an adult should and used your mixed heritage as a way to ostracize and hurt you as you unknowingly did towards me with your brilliance.”

 

He shifted uncomfortably and gave a nervous tic of his jaw as he went on. “ My actions shamed me upon reflection and deep meditation but I am glad that my jealousy did not impede your future. Your work in sensor array technology is renowned and your published studies are taught within the VSA’s halls. And you are happily bonded with a promising set of kanlar. Even now your life would inspire covetousness but I am content now in myself to sincerely congratulate you instead.”

 

Spock felt Nyota’s eyes on him as he sighed with a sense of closure. “ I thank you for your words Bov on behalf of yourself and your associates. And for what it is worth, I and she who is my wife have had a amendable time here among you all.”

 

Bov flushed green and cleared his throat again as thoughts of yesterday mornings voyeurism popped into his mind. It did not help that Nyota had gone back to collecting Risan seashells which found her having to bend over at the waist with her sandy cheeks high in the air. “ Yes, you all have been quite entertaining to have hosted here during the reunion.”

 

The Vulcan pair sat in quiet observation of Nyota’s beachcombing before Bov broke the silence. Glancing around at the aliens coming and going around the shore, Bov kept his voice as leaned over and spoke to him. “ In regards of your bondmate you have done exceedingly well for yourself.”

 

“ I would verily agree with that assessment.” he replied, watching Nyota tuck a stray strand of hair back behind her round ear. The delicacy in which she performed the act was something Spock would quantify as being ‘adorable’. Though luck had no place alongside logic he would consider himself saturated with it when it came to securing his beloved.

 

Still scanning the beach Bov continued on in a lower voice.“ No offense is given but your wife has an amazing-”

 

“ -posterior? Yes, indeed she does.” Spock replied with the smallest of smiles and a high lift of his brow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm ratchet I know but leave me comments telling me anyways ;p LLAP one more chapter to post then complete.


End file.
